Megami no Hikari
by Higure Kurenai
Summary: Koenma wants the reiki tantei with Chuu, Suzuki, Touya, Jin, Shishiwakamaru and Rinku to find and awaken a goddess with the help of two girls and their gaurdians (Updated and people selected)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Higure Kurenai: Okay I'm making a new YYH fanfic

* * *

I need the Bios of four girls here's what is needed:

Name:

Age:

What you look like: (Ex: hair color and length)

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Paired with: (you can choose from Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya or Shishiwakamaru)

other info:

* * *

Higure Kurenai: Thanks for your time Ja ne.


	2. beginning of an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Higure Kurenai: I'm sorry to all of those who wanted to be in this fanfic and it was really hard to choose but those who made are:

Kitsume

Colleen H. (Dark rose)

SS JK

And Sakura Minamino

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in Genkai's living room playing some video games while Keiko, Yukina and Botan watched from behind them. 

Kurama was in a chair reading a book for them intelligent folk, Hiei was sitting at the window looking out the window for absolutely no reason at all unless of course it's to watch out for the ice cream man but that's a whole different story and Genkai was sitting on another chair, drinking a cup of tea.

They were all having a good day and nothing there was to disturb them, since they all were actually on vacation for the first time.

Yup, it all was good, I mean that is until He came and decided to end their happy rest.

The boys were playing the game and Yusuke was winning the game "Ha! Try and get out of this Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted and was about to clobber Kuwabara's character

"Yusuke!" a floating toddler had popped out of nowhere right in front of the spirit detective, Yusuke gave a small yelp of surprise and fell backwards giving Kuwabara the chance to get his character, and that chance he took

"Ha! You lose, Urameshi!" Kuwabara looked back at him "That doesn't count! He popped into my face! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" He pointed at Koenma.

By now everyone looked at the scene, Koenma cleared his throat and spoke "I'm going to have to delay your vacation Yusuke" "Why?!"

Koenma closed his eyes "I'm giving you another mission and it involves..." he was cut off "Let me guess another demon who bents on destroying the world, Oh! Even better a fat and greedy bastard kidnapped another Koorime girl" Yusuke said, Upset that his break was cut short

"Actually, it's a crazed demon goddess named Kuroko trying to destroy the universe or so to speak" Yusuke glared "Great! Just great! First a greedy fat man taking Yukina hostage just to make her cry, then a psycho human turned demon tries to destroy the ningenkai now this?! Dammit all!"

Everyone was sweatdroping "Um...Yusuke shouldn't you take the situation a bit more serious" Kurama gave Yusuke a look "Alright. What do we need to do?" Koenma gave Yusuke a few papers

"You have to find these girls and I'll get some others to come and help" Koenma said as he popped out of the room.

He looked at the papers and saw a picture of a girl with short and flipped out black hair, that had a tinge of red, with steel grey eyes that had flecks of red in them and had upper piercing on her ear, the paper said her name was Kitsume Jankotsi

Then he looked at the next piece of paper, it had had a picture of a girl named Colleen H. she had brown shoulder length hair tied back into a ponytail and blue-green eyes

Another had a girl named Kya (that's your first name right?), who had shoulder length blonde hair and greenish blue eyes and had a small pair of earrings on

And the last was a girl named Sakura Element, she had long black hair with blue highlights and amethyst eyes.

After he read the papers he put them down and got up to stretch "Wonder why we need'em" He looked out the window "Probably got some kinda super powers or something"

Koenma popped in again "No Yusuke they are actually are needed to open a gateway" Yusuke looked at him "Gateway?" the tiny Reikai ruler nodded "and the others should be in here right about now" and as if on cue Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Touya, Jin, Rinku and Chuu came inside

"Hello Urameshi and people" Chuu said taking a shot out of his Sake bottle, Rinku shook his head "Ello Urameshi" Jin said in his happy voice, Touya nodded, Suzuki gave a small wave and Shishiwakamaru looked away "So much for a hello Shishiwaka- whatever your name is" Shishi glared at the boy.

"So, why are those chicks needed?" Yusuke looked at Koenma "Two of them are needed to open a gateway and awaken a goddess powerful enough to defeat Kuroko" everyone nodded excluding Yusuke "Is that all?" The others looked at him "Dammit Yusuke! You couldn't open it even if you wanted to! My father can't open! So what makes you think YOU can open it!"

Koenma yelled in his face, the toddler scaring everyone in the room, yes even startling Hiei. He blushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat "Alright then, two of them live in the same apartment as the other's guardian and same with the other two" he handed them two pieces of paper

"Here are their addresses" Yusuke took them "alright then we'll start tomorrow" Koenma nodded "Better make sure that no demons go after them, come on Botan" The blue haired ferry girl nodded and went into a portal with Koenma

"Okay let's go get them!" Yusuke yelled "But let's rest first!" he said as he zipped back to the game he and Kuwabara were playing while everyone sweatdropped at him "Alright bring on the next challenger!"

* * *

Higure Kurenai: Okay I'll stop there for now and again story again to those who wanted to be in the fanfic and don't worry you'll be in the next chapter girls 


End file.
